The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 475,359, filed on Jun. 09, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant setting, manually operated implements and, more particularly, to an annularly configured digging blade combined with a rotatable torque producing handle mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Planting and caring for a vegetable or flower garden is a task enjoyed by many. Watching the plants develop, while watering, fertilizing, pruning and otherwise nurturing them is a simple pleasure. Recent technological advances in tilling, weed control, pest control, hybrid development and the like, have made it almost a foolproof task for anyone to have a beautiful garden. However, one task, and perhaps the most important one that still remains and is difficult for some people, is the actual planting of the pre-grown and/or potted plants or seedlings that are obtained in the spring from a neighborhood greenhouse. One must ensure that the hole is in the proper location, and at a consistent depth to ensure proper growth. This task is usually accomplished by someone on their hands and knees using a small hand trowel. To someone with bad knees or a bad back, this is almost an impossible task for a few plants much less an entire garden.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a method of forming a planting hole while leaving a portion of pulverized soil in the hole: U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,353 issued in the name of Wade et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,901 issued in the name of Stine.
The following patents describe a plant hole digger with a cylindrical cutter: U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,714 issued in the name of Schlotthauer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,269 issued in the name of Chameski.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,579 issued in the name of Ranburger discloses a digging tool with pivotally-connected shovel blades aligned face-to-face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5.540.433 issued in the name of Engstrom et al. describes a pilot hole drill for a golf tee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,373 issued in the name of Charland et al. discloses a post hole digger with a tapered, serrated boring implement.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,348 issued in the name of Cox describes a reversible auger drive kit for a post hole digger.
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which one can dig holes for pre-potted plants from an upright position in a quick and effective manner.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for a means by which one can dig holes for pre-potted plants.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a manually manipulated rotatable digging blade.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus to aid in the planting of pre-grown plants, flowers, and vegetables. The invention takes the shape of a garden tool with a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped handle atop a cylindrical pipe with an integral cutting edge approximately 4 inches in diameter. The overall height of the invention is approximately three to four feet. The invention is simply placed on top of the soil where the hole is desired and pushed down while turning. The invention is then withdrawn along with a soil xe2x80x9cplugxe2x80x9d or cylinder. An ejection lever with associated linkage and plunger mechanisms then pushes the plug out of the invention, thus allowing the invention to quickly dig another hole.
The use of the present invention allows digging for pre-potted seedlings while standing in an upright position, thus avoiding back, knee, and muscle problems associated with digging on one""s hands and knees.